An air conditioning apparatus is available that increases the room temperature by heating water with a heat pump device and supplying the heated water to a heat exchange device such as a floor heating panel or a radiator installed in the room. The heat exchange device used in the air conditioning apparatus may be the one prepared by a dealer or the like in charge of installing the air conditioning apparatus, or the one installed on the site from the beginning. Hence, sometimes the heat dissipation amount of the heat exchange device may be less than the heat dissipation amount expected of the air conditioning apparatus.
Patent Literatures 1 and 2 describe control of the temperature of water to be supplied to the heat exchange device or detection of an abnormality by detection of the temperature of the water.